customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah
Delilah is the "daughter" of The Omega and in many ways a living paradox - being given life by the end of all things, she is devoted to seducing and destroying Thrall as is the will of her "father" yet she also displays a fair deal of freewill and as such often embarks on her own personal schemes that revolve around death and destruction: unlike the neutral nature of The Omega Delilah is a sadist and wanton criminal. History Origin Delilah was "born" after The Omega decided that rather than dedicate its vast power on Thrall it would instead create a "daughter" by which to seduce and destroy the Alpha's champion - thus Delilah was formed but unlike her "father" she was at once a sadistic and vicious being who took delight in torture and mayhem, it has been hinted that this violent and psychopathic behavior could be a result of the paradox of the great destroyer creating life. Early Life Upon being "born" Delilah grew rapidly with no guiding force outside her unseen "father" - who had already installed all its "gifts" into her body and mind: bestowing Delilah with all the abilities she would require to do her task and storing all the information she would need to evolve with her brain - in essence Delilah was equipped with all knowledge and skill preset in her form and was thus already prepared for her confrontation with Thrall before the latter had even began to walk. Conflict With Thrall When Thrall was taken to the Hall Of The Gods Delilah was made aware of the situation by Oblivion - an agent of The Omega and embodiment of the realm it resided in - Oblivion proceeded to smuggle Delilah into the Hall Of The Gods using the aid of it's "sister" entity, Misery. Thanks to the aid of the two entities Delilah was able to bypass the security of the gods and came into contact with Thrall for the first time, unknowning of her threat Thrall allowed himself to become ensnared by the seductress and she lowered his nobility to the point The Omega could take command and corrupt the hero into an embodiment of the "seven sins". Delilah followed the corrupted Thrall back to Earth and watched alongside Misery and Oblivion as he fought against the Guardian Squad and Fighting Furies - yet Delilah couldn't resist a sadistic game with the hero known as Loudmouth and manipulated her into killing hundreds of fleeing civilians during a battle. This proved a fatal mistake as the dying screams of the innocent broke Thrall from his trance - Delilah fled from Earth before she could be captured by the heroes and she was later summoned before The Omega for her failure: the entity decreed it would not subject her to death due to her status as its "daughter" but instead tossed her across space and time as a lesson of the cost of failure. Current Affairs Delilah is currently seeking ways to return to Earth and get back to her mission of corrupting and ultimately destroying Thrall - however along the way she is sowing the seeds of destruction across every world she passes and has formed alliances with Oblivion and Misery in order to further her standing with The Omega: though so far her attempts at pleasing her "father" have come to little avail as the entity doesn't seem to acknowledge her efforts. Powers As a creation of The Omega and the entity's closest thing known to an offspring Delilah is a powerful villain who has displayed the following abilities: *Regeneration (Delilah is shown to be capable of regenerating rapidly from wounds that would kill an ordinary human - her upper limits are currently unknown) *Dimensional-Manipulation (Delilah can open portals to and from other dimensions and use them to transfer large portions of space/time with ease) *Beguilement (Delilah can seduce almost anyone she puts her mind to via a mystical charm that lowers their willpower considerably) *Life-Force Vampirism (Delilah can drain the life out of people via touch, often in the form of a "death kiss" - prolonged touch can kill her victims) *Enhanced Intelligence (Delilah is a genius dedicated mainly to destruction and ruin) Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery